A kiln car is used in baking bricks, whereby the bricks to be baked are stacked on rows of blocks supported by the car, after which the car is led through a kiln for baking of the bricks. After the bricks have been baked the bricks are usually removed from the car by lifting means provided with teeth which are inserted between the rows of blocks. In this connection it is important that the rows of blocks loosely supported by the kiln car always be in the correct position. In order to be able to ensure this, it is necessary that the rows of blocks be aligned regularly. To date, said aligning has been done by hand usually each row of blocks is aligned separately by means of a profile or the like which is laid along the row. Not only is this a time-consuming job, but it does not ensure that the various rows supporting a pack of bricks are all arranged parallel to one another and at the correct distance from one another.